


Discoveries

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Shuten humours Touma; Touma isn't complaining.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "trove of knowledge"

"How many questions do you _have_ tonight, Hashiba?"

Shuten wasn't annoyed. More baffled, and a touch exasperated. Putting in an appearance of any sort took effort, and --

\-- And Touma was smirking fiendishly at him over the sound of eager scribbling.

It was all Shuten could do not to sigh in his face.

"Fine. It's not as if you can use this in your research, though, so I'm not sure what the point is."

"The point is knowing, and you were _there_."

There was something else in Touma's smirk, now --

"And it's not 'Stratos' now, eh?   
"That's _also_ good to know."


End file.
